Who is That Girl?
by Spicy Scarlet
Summary: When the Dalton Academy Warblers find a mysterious playlist on Youtube pertaining to a certain Latina, they're all hooked. Jeff's life is changing, he has a cousin that he didn't know about visiting Dalton, he has a hard crush on his long-time best friend Nick, and his friend Sebastian clearly has a crush on a random girl in the videos. Niff, Sebtana, Warblers watching glee.


**A/N: This is a little something I thought of when I was browsing Youtube. Plus, I'm obsessed with the Warblers. They're so awesome! And Warblers watching Glee fics are super awesome. So here's this. Niff and Sebtana. All good things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, which means Glee.**

Who's That Girl?

The Dalton Academy Warblers were starting to convene in the commons for their practice when an out-of-breath blonde boy named Jeff Sterling burst through the doors. Not many people pay him mind; he often enters like this, coming from a prank, or having news for them. This time, it was the latter.

"Nicky! Nick! Guess what?" Nick Duval, his best friend of 7 years, looked up at him from his seat on one of the leather couches.

"What now, Jeff? Let me guess . . . new prank on Wes?"

"Hey!" the Asian says from his seat at the council table. "Warbler Jeff, please explain to all of us why you're in such a hurry." Jeff collapses next to Nick on the couch, and looks up at the council table.

"No need to be so formal, _Wesley_," Jeff says sarcastically, making Nick snicker. "The practice technically hasn't started. So stop counting minutes, David!" The dark-skinned boy who's name was just called looks up sheepishly, and sets down his notebook. "And I just got off the phone with my mom. You all know that I have a pretty big and culturally diverse family, right?" Everyone nods.

You couldn't tell this by looking at Jeff. His pale skin and blonde hair don't show how complicated his family tree is. But, all the Warblers are close, and know this about Jeff.

"And you know my aunt is a crazy-lady who works at McKinley. But apparently, I have a whole new family of relatives that I didn't know about!" Scattered chatter spreads throughout the boys, and Jeff grins. "Yeah, my mom has another sister that she didn't tell me about, and she married a Mexican guy, and I now have another cousin! Supposedly, it's a girl my age, but I don't actually know."

"Is she as pale as you and your family? Or is she dark-skinned?" Flint calls out. Jeff shrugs.

"Dunno. As I said, I never knew she existed until today. But mom did say that she's coming to Dalton sometime soon to meet me."

"Ok!" Wes calls. "Thank you, Jeff, for sharing, but we should probably start practice now. Councilman Thad, you had an idea for this meeting?" Thad nods, and stands up, winking at Jeff.

"Well, we need to start thinking about song selection. So, I propose we spit up into groups, and stream Youtube for ideas." Everyone immediately splits off, ignoring Wes' complaints about how easily people can get distracted.

Nick and Jeff turn to the other people sitting near them, Trent Nixon, the well-known Sassy Warbler AKA Sassafras; Richard James, their resident beat boxer; Sebastian Smythe, snarky rich playboy and a general asshole; and Cameron James, Richard's younger brother and the rapper and pessimist of the group.

They all pull out their phones, and browse with their neighbors about songs. Jeff types in Jackson 5 songs, and Nick rolls his eyes, smiling at his best friend's obsession with the band. After a little while, Nick and Jeff hear Trent gasping, and see the other four boys huddled over Trent's phone. Wes notices this too, and assumes that they got off topic.

"Warblers Trent, Richard, Sebastian, and Cameron! Please plug your phone into the TV to show us what you are so entertained by." Wes assumes that they'll refuse, but Trent just stands, and walks over to the TV behind the council table.

"So, basically, I was searching around, and I found a playlist. It's basically a bunch of videos of a random girl, and no, I don't know her name, it doesn't say. She's really good though. I'm assuming it's just for this, like, she doesn't perform competitively. She's also kinda hot, but she can sing and dance. It's just really cool." He plugs in his phone, and starts the playlist over, and the first video is titled _Say a Little Prayer_.

"Wait. The Dionne Warwick song?" David asks in confusion. Trent nods, and resumes the song. It starts with three girls, clearly cheerleaders, in _sexy_ uniforms, performing the song, dancing and singing around. It mostly features a blonde with hazel eyes, but there's also another blonde with blue eyes, and a dark eyed Latina as well. The boys assume that Trent means the lead blonde, but most of them think that the Latina is hotter.

The next song is _Express Yourself_ , by Madonna, and a few boys cheer. It starts off with a short brunette, and then five other girls come on, in loose pantsuits, each with their own color corset shirt. The song is amazing, and the boys notice the three cheerleaders again, the lead blonde in light blue, the Latina in pink, and the other blonde in teal. They dance really well, and the boys' jaws drop.

"Who published these?" someone asks. Trent shrugs. "These girls are amazing. I'm glad this is just a Youtube video and not an actual choir. Otherwise we'd be in deep trouble."

"Yeah, they're awesome," Sebastian says, his eyes glued to the Latina from earlier. Jeff sees his eyes light up when she takes the lead for a few lines, and after that, remove her jacket. Damn, her voice is good. She's pretty hot too. Jeff might like her if A, she was real, and B, he was straight. But he's gay, and already sort of has a crush.

But most of the other girls have solos too, so the boys still don't know who the main girl is yet, besides that is has to be one of the cheerleaders.

The next song is _Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga, and the boys' eyes pop out when they see the costumes. My god. Its starts off being led by a boy they saw cheering in the audience in the last video, but all three cheerleaders are in it too. Only two of them have solo lines, though. The main blonde, and the Latina. Sebastian smirks at the Latina's outfit. Sheer black lace? That's his type of girl, from what he can tell.

The blonde does have solo lines, and then again, so does the Latina. The blonde takes the pre-chorus, while the Latina takes the bridge, singing smoothly in French and English. Sebastian whistles under his breath, and Jeff and Nick smirk.

The next song is another Madonna song, _Me Against the Music_, performed with Britney Spears. But, this time, it's the second blonde and the Latina. By now, most of the boys decide that they must mean the Latina, and are perfectly happy about it. She's amazing, and really sexy. The Latina takes the Madonna part while the blonde takes the Britney part, and they sing and dance amazingly together. Many of the boys notice how good she looks in the white suit.

The next song confirms that it's focused on the Latina, since it's her and a dark-skinned girl from _Bad Romance_ and _Express Yourself_ performing Ike and Tina Turner's _River Deep, Mountain High._ She's back in the cheerleading uniform, and dancing and singing along in a duet.

The boys cheer along, even though it's a video, and even the councilmen seem to forget that they're supposed to be doing something.

The next song is sorta confusing. First, it has the name of two songs. _Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer_. Rolling Stones and Bon Jovi. They watch, and understand that it's a well-done mashup of the two, but they're also confused as to why it's on the playlist, since the Latina has no solos. She does look great in her rock clothes, but it's a bit weird. The song is great, though, and Wes gets some ideas for mashups in his head that he has David jot down.

But, then, everyone gasps. On screen, one of the New Directions gets a text.

"Rude," Cameron comments. They all begin to look past it, but pause it when it shows the text.

"From . . . Blaine?!" Flint exclaims. They all look to their soloist, watching quietly, his eyes wide. "What?"

"I, um, may have met a McKinley kid named Kurt . . . and we just exchanged numbers! I didn't know there was a performance happening!" Blaine defends. They all roll their eyes, and finish the video.

The next video is titled _Forget You_.

"Cee-Lo!" Trent cheers. This one has some stuff before it, with a bunch of actors talking about some sort of substitute teacher. From what Jeff gathers, the short brunette who led the mashup is annoying, loud, and bossy; the mohawked guy is a troublemaker; the tall guy is stupid; the Latina is really sassy and sharp; the other blonde cheerleader is an airhead, and the wheelchair guy is nerdy, but fun.

"Wait. Did the tall guy say Sectionals?" Richard asks. Trent nods.

"So, this must be an actual choir . . . and they have sectionals too. Maybe they're prepping for it," Nick concludes. Everyone nods, following along. Then, a blonde lady named Holly Holliday comes in, and asks for everyone's names. And, also, their teacher is apparently named Mr. . . . Shoe?

"Wait . . . didn't we have a sub named Holly Holliday? Didn't she always remind us of Gwyneth Paltrow?" Blaine asks. Wes nods.

"Yep. She must sub wherever they are, too."

After some weird introductions and stuff - they all laughed at their attempt to switch names - they finally get to the song. They're a little confused at first, but then the Latina has some solo lines and stand out parts and harmonies towards the end. Then, the screen turns black.

"What happened?" Thad asks, thoroughly enjoying this. Trent shrugs, but then a blonde woman in a track suit appears on screen. Jeff bursts out laughing, part in astonishment, part in disbelief.

"Guys . . . that's my aunt Sue! The one that works at McKinley!" They all stare at him, and Nick confirms his story. "Now, I really want to know what the hell she's doing," Jeff says.

"_Now, I know this may be hard to believe, but I, Sue Sylvester, can see the future. Don't ask questions Warblers, you'll never figure it out. And yes, this playlist of private to you and your little bird club. This is a collection of songs by my favorite glee clubber. Past, present, and future. You boys do come into the picture, so hold tight. First, I thought I'd give a little background. Welcome to McKinley High School in Lima Ohio. Yes, it's the same McKinley. This is their pathetic glee club, the New Directions. Here's a rundown of your cast of misfits: Mercedes Jones is the brassy hag that sang _River Deep, Mountain High." The screen turns to a picture of 12 kids, labeled "McKinley Glee Club". As Sue names the kids, their name appears next to the corresponding person in the picture. "_Rachel Berry is the Hobbit that led the mashup. She's a pain, is super annoying, and gets too many solos for her own good, when they should have gone to the person this playlist is about. But I digress. Kurt Hummel is the gay Porcelain that your Young Burt Reynolds texted during the mashup, and who Blaine secretly will have a crush on until he grows a pair and tells him since he feels the same way."_ Blaine flushes red, and pointedly ignores all the looks flashed his way. "_Finn Hudson is the super tall guy. He's pretty dumb, but he can sing. Puck is the mohawked guy. Sam Evans is the blonde with the trouty mouth. Brittany Pierce is the "other blonde" and the first blonde is Quinn Fabray. Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang are the two Asians. No, they're not related. Artie Abrams is the nerd in the wheelchair. And finally, the Latina that this playlist is dedicated to is Santana. This next song is from this coming Sectionals, but you are not allowed to steal their set list, or I will personally burn your eyebrows off and feed them to you. From here on, this is the future. And by the way, Kurt will join you soon, for Sectionals, until after Regionals and he'll go back to McKinley. And, Blaine loves Kurt enough to transfer to McKinley at the end of this year to be with him for one year. Sorry, birdies. Klaine always wins. Happy watching!"_

The Warblers all stare at the screen.

"Jeff . . . Your aunt is insane," Blaine comments. Jeff shrugs.

"I know. Let's keep watching. I want to see more of this Santana."

"Me too," Sebastian adds. Jeff gives him a funny look then slides up against Nick, who leans his head on Jeff's shoulder. Trent clicks play again, the first short is of them in the audience.

"Oh, Hey Wes!" Jeff calls, seeing him onscreen. "Oh, there's me!" Nick laughs.

"There's Blaine, and Kurt, too," Thad states calmly. "Now, let's watch."

All of the New Directions start dancing in place, and when two girls break apart, Santana is revealed, holding a microphone, and she starts singing _Valerie_, by Amy Winehouse. All of the Warblers cheer, and they watch, rapt with attention, as Santana sings, and Mike and Brittany dance at center stage. _Santana's vocals are amazing; Amy Winehouse really suits her,_ Sebastian thinks.

She has full lead on the song, which makes all of them happy, since she's only had a few solo lines in the previous songs.

The next one appears to be another mashup, this one of _Thriller_ and _Heads Will Roll_, by Michael Jackson and the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. The boys have a double take when they see all the people in zombie makeup and costumes. David whistles.

"Damn. Those are some intricate costumes." The boys nod, and the kids on screen break into song on the football field. Santana has the lead on _Heads Will Roll_, and parts of _Thriller_, her voice suiting the songs perfectly. Sebastian nods in appreciation at her zombie costume, and they finish the video, anxious for what's next.

"Hey guys!" Jeff says. All heads turn to him. "My mom just told me that my cousin is going to stop by Warbler practice tomorrow."

"Cool!" Cameron says. Sebastian nods in agreement. Those two are best friends, and they both can appreciate a hot girl or guy, due to the fact that they're both bi-sexual.

"I'm going to play the video now," Trent says, slightly annoyed by the interruption. All the others shut up, and turn to face the screen. After the mashup, the next song is _Landslide, _by Fleetwood Mac. Holly Holliday is back now, playing guitar while Santana and Brittany sit next to her, Santana and Ms. Holliday singing mostly. It's a slow song, so it doesn't immediately grab as much attention, but the beautiful vocals capture the boys.

The next song is the Abba song _Dancing Queen,_ and the boys cheer at the prospect. But, a confusing scene greets them, and the video freezes, the voice of Sue Sylvester taking over.

"_Now, I know you're confused._"

"Ok, this lady is nuts," Cameron concludes. Jeff nods.

"_And no, I'm not nuts, Whatever-your-name-is-since-I-don't-care. I can just see the future, as I explained before. Now, this is precious Porcelain (Kurt) winning prom queen since the student body at McKinley are completely unaccepting. The other boy in the picture is David Karofsky, Kurt's former tormentor, and the prom king, also an in-the-closet gay. Carry on."_

The video resumes, and Santana and Mercedes are watching, unsure as they start to sing. Karofsky flees, and everyone cheers when Blaine asks Kurt to dance. Santana agrees in her own way, by singing _oh yeah_ with the song. Kurt grins, relieved, and start to dance as the Warblers cheer on Blaine.

"You go!"

"Get em' tiger!"

"Quit eye-fucking!"

"Shut up, Sebastian!' Blaine yells. The song continues, and all of the New Directions have their prom pictures while Santana sings with Mercedes. Sebastian does admit that she looks really hot in that red dress . . .

The next video is another Sue video.

"Oh, great," Trent mutters.

"_Now, Warblers. I know you're watching this for your practice time, and that is very ingenious of you."_

"Thank you," Thad says proudly.

_But, this is the end of Season 2 of Glee. So, now, you all will go up to your nests or whatever, and resume this for all of tomorrow. And I've already cleared it with your headmaster along the lines of Official Show Choir business. Now, off with you!" _The screen fades to black, and Trent pauses it.

"I guess we should do what she says . . ." He looks to Head Warbler Wes for confirmation.

"Yes. Meet back here at 7:00 am sharp. The council and I will bring coffee and snacks for the day. Yes, I know all of your orders. Now go! Curfew is in half an hour, and as Head Boy I'll be doing room checks." They all scramble away, and Jeff and Nick climb upstairs to their shared dorm.

Their hands brush on their way upstairs, and both boys turn away, blushing. Jeff internally winces. What is he doing? Falling for his roommate, and _best friend_ since kindergarten, who's _straight!_ Or at least, he's been straight for as long as Jeff's known him. Jeff sighs, and they go into their room, locking it behind them so they can change into shorts for bed.

The next morning, Nick wakes up, and instinctively holds his hands up to his eyes, expecting his best friend to be up already, lights on, windows open, and getting ready. Instead, the room is dark, and the only light is coming from underneath the bathroom door. Nick sighs. Something must be up with the usually chipper and energetic blond boy. The only reason he wouldn't have the lights on is if something's wrong.

His positivity is one of the reasons why Nick loves Jeff so much. Well . . . sorta. Lately, Nick has been feeling weird things around Jeff that shouldn't be happening. Like, tingles whenever Jeff hugs him after he gets a dance step right, since Jeff is the best dancer in the Warblers while Nick trips over his own feet. Or, fluttery feelings in his stomach when Jeff's eyes light up with a new prank idea. Nick has always been fairly confident that he's straight, but Jeff . . . why does Jeff have to be the exception? If would have been much easier if it hadn't been his best friend.

Nick pulls himself out of bed, and knocks on the door. "Jeff? You in there?"

"Yeah," he replies, his voice muffled by the door in between them.

"Come out here," Nick says gently. Jeff mumbles something else, along the lines of _in a minute_. Nick frowns. They've never been uncomfortable around each other before.

Jeff emerges a second later, all ready to go down to the commons. "I figured you'd want your sleep . . . I know you get tired on Fridays . . ."

"Jeff, are you ok? On any other day, you'd be bouncing around, opening the curtains and jumping on my bed. What's up?" Jeff straightens, and shakes his head. Why does Nick have to know him so well?

"Nothing. I just thought I'd let you sleep in this once . . . and relieve you from my over-energetic morning attitude."

"Jeff, that's one of the things I like most about you."

"Thanks, Three. Let's get ready for all-day Warbler practice," Jeff says, seeming happier now.

"On it, Six." The boys grin at each other, and quickly get ready, and pile into the Warbler commons at exactly 7:00, only having seconds to spare. All of the boys look at them, and roll their eyes, all trying to get the best seats for the day's screening. The council comes in a second later, arms loaded with drinks and food, and all the boys cheer. After everything is distributed, they all relax, and Wes plugs in his computer, starting up the video where they left off. Apparently, _We Got The Beat_, by the Go-Go's. It starts off with a bunch of them eating lunch when the annoying brunette reminds them that they should be singing.

"Man. Social suicide," Blaine mutters, having experience at public school. A bunch of people shush him, and he turns back to the screen.

Apparently, all of the other kids agree with Blaine, but Rachel persists, and they end up starting the song, dancing on tables while everyone stares at them. A few people look impressed when Santana takes the lead, and the Warblers cheer, since her voice suits the song much better. Sebastian and Cameron smirk to themselves at the cheerleaders short skirts and their twirly dance moves. Once they finish, the Warblers cheer, but onscreen the room is dead silent. Then, a cheerleader comes up and throws some sort of green liquid into Rachel's face.

"Oh no . . ." Jeff murmurs. Nick snickers beside him. Then, the afro guy with the camera calls food fight, and the room descends into chaos. They pick out Brittany, Mike and Santana creaming everyone else, while the other glee clubbers are screaming, and trying to hide. The Warblers burst out laughing, even though they all know that they should feel sorry for the McKinley kids.

The next song, _Run the World (Girls)_ elicits cheers from the boys. "Go Beyonce!"

"Queen B!"

Brittany is the focus in the song, but they can still hear Santana on backup the whole time. Also, the dancing is pretty awesome, and even though they're all guys, they can appreciate girl power, and this number is a great example of it.

The next one starts with another video of Sue. Great.

"_Hello again, Garglers. Just a quick tidbit, three of the girls from the new Directions have split off, since a hobbit named Rachel Berry is always hogging the spotlight. They formed a separate group called the Troubletones, led by Shelby Corcoran, former coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Also, there's one other girl, Sugar, who can't sing to save her life and is spoiled rotten. Enjoy."_

"Ooh-kay," Trent says. Wes plays the video, titled _Candyman_, by Christina Aguilera, but covered by the Troubletones.

"Wow." That comment is echoed by all of the Warblers. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany are clearly the leads, and they kill the song. It's so good. Sebastian and Cameron also note that Santana definitely wears the blue captain's outfit best. This is also a song that both of them like, though they'd never admit it. When it ends, all the boys applaud.

"That."

"Was."

"Awesome!" Jeff cheers. Nick smiles at his roommates returned enthusiasm, and they all look to see what's next. There's a comment at the bottom of the video: _McKinley's putting on _West Side Story! _Santana as Anita, Rachel as Maria, Blaine as Tony, Kurt as Officer Krupke, Mike as Riff, Puck as Bernardo, and the Titans as the Jets!_

"Wait. Blaine actually transferred?" Wes shrieks. Blaine flushes, and looks down.

"Um, the rest of the comment says that I transferred to be with Kurt." Wes glares at him.

"We are _never _letting you go, Blaine Devon Anderson!" There's joking in his voice, so Blaine just chuckles and plays the video.

"Oh my god . . ." Sebastian says. He is the first thing shown, while the intro to _Boy Like That_ from _West Side Story_ plays. "What have I done?" Cameron elbows him.

"You have your troublemaking face on. You're planning something," he whispers to his best friend. Sebastian nods. He gets a nasty feeling he'll be shown more in these next few videos. So, he'll keep his eye out. Maybe, he'll even get to sing with Santana.

The screen flashes to the McKinley auditorium, where Santana looks _super hot_ in her red Anita dress, and Rachel looks meh in her pink one. Then, once Santana gives her first warning, the screen flashes to Blaine, and all the Warblers look at him, since he's laughing nervously. Onscreen Sebastian is with him, and leaning back, apparently interested in Blaine talking about missing Dalton, but feeling like he belongs at McKinley.

"Great cinematography," David comments as it flashes back to Santana, seemingly warning him about not trusting Sebastian. During the song as it transitions from _Boy Like That_ to _I Have a Love_, there's flashes of Sebastian and Blaine talking at Dalton. When Rachel, sorry, Maria tells Anita that she should know better, something flashes across Santana's features that none of the boys recognize. _Interesting_ . . . Sebastian thinks.

Then, it flashes back to him and he winces. Him on screen says something about lacrosse practice, but all of them can tell that he's acting flirty towards Blaine. Everyone stares at him while Wes calmly pauses the video. Sebastian knows that his future self is faking. So does Cameron. They both know the real Sebastian better than that.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" Thad asks. He sighs.

"Ok, it might look like I'm flirting, but I'm honestly not. I know that I'm faking it."

"He is," Cameron agrees. This seems to semi-satisfy the Warblers, and they turn back to the screen. The video ends abruptly, like Sue cut out _I Have a Love_, which is likely, since it's a Maria solo. The next one is also from _West Side Story_, _America_, performed by the Sharks. It starts with a little scene from the musical, then Santana, in her fabulous red dress starts off the song, her Hispanic accent highlighted for the show.

The girls start dancing, and all the boys catcall, especially when they twirl around, making their skirts fly up. Sebastian rolls his eyes, but secretly is enjoying the show himself.

Nick and Jeff aren't as captivated as some of the other boys; they're not going to develop a crush on an enemy, plus, they have other stuff to deal with. Jeff hesitantly rests his head on Nick's shoulder, like he used to do when he was little, and Nick grins, recognizing the familiar movement.

In the video, after one shot of Santana singing, it flashes to see the Warblers sitting in the audience, and Sebastian sees himself with his eyes trained on the Latina. God, she's awesome. He can't wait to go to that in real life.

When it ends, all the Warblers cheer.

"That was so cool! Why can't we do _West Side Story?_" Trent complains.

"Um, because we don't have girls to play Maria and Anita," Wes says.

"Well, we could join up with Crawford Country Day," Trent argues.

"But, we couldn't do as good of a job as these guys," Blaine cuts in.

"You talk about them like you're not one of them, Blaine," Trent snaps back. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"I'm not. Well, not right now, at least. Can we just let go of that?" A few mumbles are his only reply, and they all settle down to watch the next performance, which is what appears to be another mashup, _Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way Or Another_, by Pat Benatar and Blondie. The Finn guy blows a whistle, and it seems like a New Directions v.s Troubletones dodge ball war.

"Yes!" Jeff cheers. He loves dodge ball. "Who wants to bet on the winner?"

"I think it'll be the New Directions. They have Blaine, Puck, Mike, and Sam. They all seem very athletic," Thad says.

"Seb and I think Troubletones. I have a feeling that their backup dancers are cheerleaders. That'll make them at least hard to hit," Cameron says.

"Yeah, and Santana seems pretty confident," Sebastian reminds them.

"You only think that because you have a mega-crush on her," Trent drawls. "I think New Directions, too."

"Well, let's watch and find out," Wes says, playing the video as Sebastian gives Trent a death-glare, making the sassy Warbler cower. As they watch, the Troubletones get more and more intimidating. They even throw their balls and flip in sync!

"Even I wouldn't challenge them," Jeff squeaks.

"I agree, Jeffy. We wouldn't survive that," Nick agrees.

Now it just goes in every direction, Troubletones are leaping and flipping and flying through the air, and in the middle of it all, Santana. She's an animal on the court, and somehow, she's singing amazingly while creaming everyone else. Also, all the girls are wearing these _extremely_ short shorts, and the boys definitely don't mind watching them play.

Sebastian does notice Santana's long, tanned legs, and can for sure imagine himself with a girl like that. In the end, it's just Santana versus Finn, however that happened, and she takes him out with a perfectly aimed ball to the face. The Troubletones cheer, along with all the boys that thought they'd win.

The next one is another mashup. This must be a theme for the week, or something. But, they're all confused when the first thing they see is Santana, in her cheerleading uniform, running down an empty hallway crying. Wes pauses the video.

"Should we check the comments?" Thad asks. Wes nods, and scrolls down.

"_This might be a little disappointing for you, but my Santana is, in fact, a lesbian."_

Many boys give looks and noises of _Yeah, right_.

"_Ok, fine. Maybe bi-sexual. But she was just outed in a commercial meant to stop me from running for a state senator."_

"Scary thought," Jeff murmurs.

"_And Santana has every right to be scared at how people will react. Just look at what happened to Kurt. But, even though she thinks she's a lesbian, there is one person that's also confusing her. Carry on." _

Sebastian takes note of this with clinical accuracy: Santana's a mystery, and he thinks he might be able to solve it. Hopefully, just from these videos.

"Let's watch,"he says, his eyes trained on the screen.

The Troubletones then appear on stage, all in sexy black dresses, singing _Rumor Has It,_ and _Someone Like You_, both by Adele. Santana sings amazingly, per usual, but she seems sadder. Less into it. She also keeps looking over at Brittany. Sebastian knows that Brittany can't be the one who's confusing her, it has to be a guy, since she'd only be confused about being a lesbian is there was a guy in the picture.

At the end, once the music fades, Santana jumps off the stage and confronts Finn, who was rudely whispering in Rachel's ear. And somehow, she made a perfect landing in heels, which is impressive in itself. Then, she slapped him. Directly across the face. And the screen went dark.

Sebastian and Cameron smirk. Oh yeah, she's fun. "OMG!" Trent yells.

"They are so good!"

"I bet they win Sectionals."

"They're better than the New Directions, for sure."

"That was a good slap . . ."

"Guys!" Wes shouts. "Let's continue."

They all mumble apologies for interrupting, and turn to face the TV once more.

"KATY!" Blaine shouts. "Sorry," he mumbles when everyone glares at him. "I just saw that this one is _I Kissed a Girl . . ._" Then, he wisely stops talking. It starts off with a scene with Santana at her locker, and then is confronted by a jerk guy, and helped out by the other girls. Then they, of course, break into song, Santana's voice suiting Katy Perry perfectly, much to Blaine's enjoyment.

The song is flawless, between Santana's vocals, the backup from the other girls, the duet parts between Santana and Rachel, and the choreography. Perfect. And that leaves all the Warblers slack-jawed. The New Direction boys were similarly impressed, all of them, including the off screen Warblers, cheered raucously when the song ended.

Then, Santana tells them all that she came out to her parents, and they actually were ok with it. People cheer, but Sebastian and Cameron exchange looks. She's lying. Either she hasn't told them, or they weren't ok with it, she's still lying. And that slightly worries them. Sometimes, people can get really depressed from this kind of thing. And neither of them want that happening to the Latina.

The next song seems of a similar theme, it's a solo by Santana, singing _Constant Craving,_ by k.d. Lang. It's beautiful, and Shelby joins in later, for the second verse. Then, the TV flashes with images of Kurt, seemingly upset, and to them, it seems like he's jealous of Finn getting all the attention from his dad. Then, Blaine is with Kurt as he sends off his resume and letter to NYADA. He joins in the last line, and the song fades, and the Warblers clap.

The next one is the Troubletones performance at Sectionals, and all of the boys perk up. They're excited to watch this, apparently the Troubletones v.s the New Directions v.s the Unitards. The Unitards supposedly sung _Buenos Aires_, from Evita. Now, the Troubletones are up.

Dressed in fantastic short, shimmery silver dresses, they sing an amazing mashup of Gloria Gaynor's _I Will Survive_, and _Survivor_, by Destiny's Child. Santana and Mercedes are on leads, and all of the boys figure that they'll win. They're _really_ good. Their choreography is amazing too. When Finn and Blaine fist bump confidently, all the Warblers scoff. Yeah right.

Sebastian and Cameron spot the Warblers in the audience, and from what they can see, both of their eyes are trained on Santana. The songs really suit her.

Apparently, the New Directions did a bunch of Jackson songs, a Michael song, a Janet song, and a Jackson 5 song, and convinced the judges that they deserved it more, even though they didn't. The only saving grace was that Rachel was barred from competing.

But now, the New Directions are celebrating in the auditorium, and the Troubletones were invited to rejoin the New Directions, with the promise of a Troubletones song in each performance. The Warblers hope that they'll accept that offer, since they want to see more of the girl group.

The New Directions sing _We Are Young_, by fun. and at the chorus, the Troubletones join in, merging with the New Directions on the bridge, when people from the New Directions come and invite them individually to join. All of the Warblers frown and look upset or mad when Santana is left behind, and she takes the lead on the last part of the bridge, her voice soaring. She looks closeish to tears when Rachel comes and supports her, both of them joining the group together.

Everyone cheers at that, and once the song ends, the Warblers turn to each other.

"Why didn't anyone help Santana?" Trent wonders. Thad shrugs.

"I don't know. She seems awesome."

"Yeah. And they all seem like nice people, too," Jeff adds.

"Totally. But why did they not include Santana originally?" Nick wonders aloud. No one knows the answer.

The next song looks like it's around Christmas time. It's _Santa Baby_, sung by, of course, Santana. She does a heck of a job with it too, basically seducing all of the mall workers into giving her a discount, also rocking a black and white backgammon-board-patterned dress. She dances around the room, collecting more and more jewelry, somehow looking even better.

The next one is _We Found Love_, another Rachel/Santana duet, this time with their teacher proposing to the guidance counselor? McKinley's weird. But, she has a really cute swimsuit on, and they both sing it really well. And the choreography is cool too, since their in a pool. Then, there's a really sappy romantic scene where Mr. Schuester proposes to Emma?

"Ew. Adult romance," Cameron says. The other boys chuckle, and cheer along with the New Directions when she says yes.

Then, Sue appears on screen again. "_Yes, Boreblers, it's me again. Now, this next selection of videos needs some explaining. So, you might know this, but the New Directions performed Michael Jackson for Sectionals and won. Now, the Troubletones are back in the New Directions, but wish that they could have done Michael too, since they have a fascination with him."_

"For good reason!" Trent exclaims. "MJ is amazing!"

"Trent!" Wes says. "Shush!"

"Fine," Trent grumbles. When he hears murmurings of Sassafras, and Sassy-pants, he sends glares around the room.

"_Now, your meerkat member, also known as Criminal Chipmunk, or Sebastian, whichever you prefer, is the new captain of the Warblers, since when Blaine left, the council system was abolished by one of your teachers. Now, Sebastian apparently likes Blaine-"_

"All fake," Sebastian interrupts. "Sorry Blaine. But I'm not into you." Blaine smiles.

"Good. I don't like you in that way either." They're shushed by the other boys.

"_So now he's saying that he'll do MJ at Regionals, which is what the New Directions were planning to do. So now, both of you groups hate each other. And my Sandbags, AKA Santana, has a special hatred of your new soloist. So, your group was challenged to a Jackson-off in the North Hills Mall parking lot. Now, on with the videos."_

The screen turns to find the Warblers marching into the parking lot, where Santana and Blaine are waiting with dark hoodies on. Cameron comforts Sebastian, and assures him that this won't happen as they come to face the two.

"_Well, we're here,_" on screen Sebastian drawls. Sebastian facepalms.

"_We've got something to settle,_" TV Blaine says. "_Both of us want to use MJ but only one can."_

"_We're having a Jackson-off, Nick-at-Nite, winner gets the King of Pop for Regionals._" Santana snaps, and a few boys chuckle at the nickname before Sebastian glares at them, making them shut up.

"_What, us, against the two of you? You really think you're that bad? Is that what they teach at that little public school of yours?"_ TV Sebastian says snarkily.

"_It's time to see who's Bad,_" on screen Blaine retorts. Santana snaps her fingers and the New Directions emerge from the shadows, and they start a cover of _Bad_, by MJ. The Warblers are a little confused why this song is here, since Artie and then Blaine and Sebastian have leads, but Santana takes over for chorus and for some time later, doing some impressive runs and harmonies.

"Damn. Her voice is perfect for MJ," Cameron comments.

When Sebastian and Santana come face to face for a miniature 'duel', Cameron and the live Sebastian exchange glances. They both know that face that he's wearing. It means he's seriously turned on. Cameron smirks, and Sebastian punches him in the arm.

Then, they see a paper bag being passed around through the Warblers.

"Oh no . . ." Nick says. Jeff frowns, he knows about Nick's experience at public school, and grasps his hand tightly, sending sparks up his arm.

Eventually, a slushie is pulled out of the bag, and is placed, by Nick, into Sebastian's hand. Then, he tosses it swiftly at Kurt, but he's shielded by Blaine. The ex-Warbler falls to the ground, and clutches his face, groaning.

In real life, the Warblers all groan. Sebastian quickly apologizes to Blaine, who immediately forgives, him, saying that he hasn't done it yet.

Something seems off, but Sebastian doesn't show anything on his face. He just orders the Warblers to leave, only Nick glancing back to where the New Directions are huddled around Blaine.

"Ohh-kay. Um, who wants to guess which other MJ songs Santana will do?" Jeff asks, trying to lighten the mood. Nick smiles at him, appreciating his efforts.

"I want to hear her sing _The Way You Make Me Feel_."

"Nah, Seb should sing that one," Cameron says, grinning at his friend. "She should do _Beat It_." A bunch of boys agree with him, but Sebastian gets a better idea.

"She should do _Smooth Criminal._"

"Yeah!" Jeff agrees.

"Let's see what's next, shall we?" Wes says. He clicks on the next video, and Jeff cheers.

"_Smooth Criminal_ for the win!" Nick grins, and they all focus on the screen.

The Warblers are entering one of their practice rooms, Sebastian in the lead. Then, Santana comes in, and all the Warblers wolf whistle. Sebastian's jaw falls slack. Oh, man. She's rocking a shorter-than-short black dress, a black fedora, black heels, and, perhaps in reference to Dalton, a black blazer flawlessly and perfectly outlining her curves.

She and Sebastian exchange some witty, sarcastic, sassy dialogue at the beginning, and then, Sebastian shoos out the Warblers, leaving the two alone, along with the two cellists. Then, an intense, fast-paced version of _Smooth Criminal _starts, laced with sexual tension. Cameron and Sebastian both see that he's really turned on again.

Sebastian definitely notices a pattern in their movements. He gets closer, she moves away teasingly. He can tell that his future self is annoyed at this.

Their voices blend and suit each other and the song perfectly, though, and it sends shivers down Sebastian's spine. My god. The Warblers all catcall, seeing the sexual tension as well, and Sebastian silences them with a glare.

At the end, after he throws the slushie in her face, Sebastian looks horrified that he did that to a girl, and specifically to her, Cameron is laughing his head off from the tension between his friend and Santana, and the Warblers are all slack-jawed.

"That," started Wes.

"Was," David continued.

"Completely," added Thad

"And," said Richard.

"Utterly," Trent put in.

"Amazeballs!" Jeff finishes. They all burst into compliments, except for a fair chastising about slushiying a girl and improper morals from Wes. Sebastian buries his head in his hands, and Cameron pats him on the back while trying to calm down from his laughing fit.

"You know, you two sounded amazing," Cameron says. "And that's coming from me. That was basically the best duet in history."

"Yeah, dude, why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" David asks. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Well, when I first joined the Warblers, I was asking around about solos, and I was talking to Jeff and Nick. They told me that Blaine always gets the solos, and I shouldn't even bother trying. They've auditioned nine times between the two of them, and even though they're great singers, get only background parts. So I figured, why bother?" Sebastian says, looking pointedly at Blaine. The shot brunette shies away as other people start grumbling, until Wes whacks his gavel down, getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you, Sebastian. The council will take this into consideration for our Sectionals performances. Now, shall we continue?" Blaine nods immediately, and everyone resumes their earlier positions for one final MJ song. _Black or White._

At the beginning, Artie and Sebastian exchange some tense, snippy dialogue, before the New Directions break out into song. The Warblers cheer when them on screen come up and join the New Directions, but then Sebastian and Cameron gasp in surprise when Sebastian appears on screen again, looking right at Santana.

"My god . . ." Sebastian says, his face pale, and his voice shaky. Wes pauses the video, concerned for his tall Warbler. "Oh, gods . . ."

"Seb . . ." Cameron starts. "You're a . . ."

"Douche?" Trent supplies.

"Asshole?" Thad suggests with a smile. Sebastian flips both boys off.

"You're a genius!" Cameron exclaims before falling off the couch laughing hysterically. Sebastian glares at him, and kicks his friend, telling him to shut up since everyone is probably now wondering why he's acting like this.

Cameron can't help himself. Sebastian is just so . . . Sebastian. He recognized that look on his friend's face, and so did Sebastian. It only means one thing. And the fact that he was looking at Santana . . . well, Cameron now knows why she's confused about her sexuality. That face . . . that's the face he makes when A, he knows something everyone else doesn't, and that's in the context of sexual relations, and B, it means he's _seriously _screwing around behind the scenes, and really likes it. And from the way he was looking at Santana . . . well, his friend has definitely fallen hard, if he's going for the enemy like that. This future him must be seriously in love with her or something.

Sebastian is really conflicted. On one hand, he's so embarrassed that he was such an asshole to the New Directions. On the other, he's really proud of himself for wearing Santana down and getting with her. At least, sexually. He glares at all the boys staring at him. "Just play the video already," he snaps.

"No need to snap, Sebby," Cameron says teasingly, making Sebastian give him the finger.

"What was that all about?" Wes asks, his authoritative voice coming through again.

"Nothing," Sebastian says stiffly. He glares at Cameron, warning him not to say anything. Cameron gets the message, and says nothing. Narrowing his eyes for a second at the boys, Wes gives up, and plays the next video.

The next song has no introduction scene, just electronic music, and blue and pink lights, flashing to the time of Madonna's _La Isla Bonita_. They hear a male voice, and see a handsome Latino man start off the song, Santana joining in a second later, their voices blending well, but not as smoothly as Santana and Sebastian's.

Their dancing is really cool too. Slightly Latin-influenced, they dance around stage as they sing, and the boys cheer and harmonize along with the Santana steps forwards with a solo in Spanish, Sebastian, Cameron, Trent, and Jeff's eyes widen. She knows English, French, _and_ Spanish? She's talented.

When they finish, the boys cheer, and pause for a quick bathroom/snack break. Jeff gets up to stretch his legs; all of this dancing has made him antsy. So, he sneaks off to where Sebastian and Santana duet will take place, but this time the floor's clear of chairs; they're all stacked on the sides of the room.

He takes out his phone, and plugs it into the intricate sound system, playing an upbeat dance song. He dances around to himself, and when he finishes, he hears clapping. He whips around to see Nick, staring at him, his eyes shining.

"Hey," Nick says. He smiles at the blonde, and in that moment, if Jeff was an emoji, he would be the beaming emoji with heart eyes.

"H-hey," Jeff replies. "What's up?"

"I thought I heard your dance mix. So, I came to watch. I love it when you dance." Nick smirks.

"Well, I am pretty amazing." He tries to cover up his awkwardness with sass and humor, and it does a good job, because Nick chuckles, and comes over to him, and hands him a water bottle. Jeff accepts it gratefully, and takes a long sip. "Also, we're resuming the videos now. You always lose track of time when you dance."

"Thanks. Let's go." Nick smiles, and Jeff returns it as they leave the room and head back to the commons.

The next song is clearly at Regionals, against the Warblers, and, like they said, the New Directions didn't do Michael. Their costumes are black dresses with gold accents and a red underlayer for the girls, and black outfits with gold suspenders and bow ties for the guys. They kick off with a mashup, and a slightly odd one at that. R. Kelly's _I Believe I Can Fly_, along with _Fly_, by Nicki Minaj featuring Rihanna. Interesting combo. Rachel starts them off, and the boys grin when Santana and Blaine take over for the rapping parts. Then, Santana harmonizes brilliantly while Rachel takes the chorus. Then, it flashes to Sebastian's face for a second, him looking straight at Santana.

IRL, Sebastian facepalms, and Cameron snickers. The other boys look at them weirdly, but ignore it, and don't bother pausing the video. Then, the boys plus Tina, Rachel and Quinn exit, and the Troubletones take the stage, Santana and Mercedes at the front, and the Warblers all cheer. Santana starts them off, breaking away from the group, and singing the first verse to Kelly Clarkson's _Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)_. Once she finishes, the screen flashes to the audience, specifically, Sebastian grinning directly at her. Cameron elbows the actual boy teasingly, and Sebastian shoves him off the couch, only to have him get back up again.

Brittany takes the second verse, and they all join together for the chorus, dancing and singing together. Santana and Mercedes have the main lead on the song, and they dance really well, making good use of the stage. When they finish, everyone stands, the audience in the video, and the Warblers in real time, cheering since the song was amazing.

They go quickly through the next songs, two from _Saturday Night Fever, If I Can't Have You, _and _Stayin' Alive_, where Santana clearly wins the prize for looking the best in the white suit. The next three are all Whitney Houston songs, _How Will I Know, Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me), _and _So Emotional_. The first one is a slower version, and Santana looks amazing in her gold dress. The second one is led by Brittany, and Santana joins in, singing to each other. The last one is a duet with Rachel and Santana, and all of them can tell that Santana is singing to someone else, but only Cameron and Sebastian know who that is.

The next one surprises a few Warblers. Basically, Brittany, Sugar, Tina and Santana are performing _Cell Block Tango _from _Chicago_. They do a heck of a job with it, but it was just a surprising choice. Plus, their costumes are super sexy. And they do a great job with the chair dancing.

The next one explains a few things. Apparently, their football coach is being abused at home, and they want to apologize for not understanding, so the girls perform a beautiful, heart-wrenching cover of _Shake it Out_, by Florence and the Machine.

The next song is led by Santana, clearly at Prom, with backup from Tina and Brittany. The leading Latina is wearing another red dress, this one ruffled at the bottom, and tracing her curves beautifully. Sebastian lets out a low whistle. Really nice. Then, at the end, Finn gets ejected for being an ass to Quinn, who got in a car accident and the boys cheer.

The next one is another prom song, Santana and Quinn, in a wheelchair, singing _Take My Breath Away, _by Berlin. And it seems like Finn and Rachel have won prom King and Queen. They do a great job, and all the Warblers cheer when Quinn stands up, since apparently, it says in the comments that she got in a car accident on her way to Finn and Rachel's planned wedding that got cancelled. Then, there's a prom picture of Kurt and Blaine, and everyone bursts out laughing while Blaine hides in his hands.

"Blaine!" Wes laughs. "What happened to your hair gel?"

"H-he didn't use any!" Thad stutters, laughing. "He looks so ridiculous!"

"Just play the video already," Blaine grumbles, reaching up to smooth his over-gelled hair.

The next song is the Troubletones performance from Nationals, except Quinn and Tina join them. They do a great cover of Gaga's _Edge of Glory_, featuring Santana heavily on leads, with solos from Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina. Their dancing is also pretty amazing. All the Warblers know that they're going to win.

The next song proves it, it being _We Are The Champions_, by Queen. They seem to be performing at some sort of school assembly, where Mr. Schuester was named teacher of the year. Rachel and Finn did some sappy speeches, and then they sung, with Santana and Puck each getting a solo line in the first verse, and Quinn and Kurt in the second. They all laugh, especially Jeff, when Sue mouths along when they sing "_No time for losers._" they finish the song, and all the Warblers stand up, and cheer like mad, since that was the last song in the playlist. Sue did tell them that there were more, if they wanted to watch them, but they got the idea. Santana's awesome, they're in trouble for Sectionals, etc.

The boys then split off to talk and stretch their legs. The council discusses Sectionals and song stuff, Cameron is mercilessly teasing Sebastian, Trent is venting about how amazing they were to a small crowd who are mainly amused by his drama but agree with him, and Jeff and Nick are sprawling out on couches across from each other, since they were cramped earlier while binge-watching Youtube, and chatting about Jeff's new family drama.

The boys still have at least an hour before Warblers practice, and Jeff gets a call from his mom, telling him that his cousin is arriving shortly.

"Hey guys! My cousin will be here soon. Should I bring her here?" Jeff asks. Many people shout out yes, but Jeff looks over at Wes.

"Sure. We can get to know her a little bit before practice, and then she can watch. If she can dance, she might be able to join us," Wes says. Jeff nods.

"Cool. I'm going to head to the office to wait for her. I'll be back soon. Three?" Nick grins, and jumps up.

"Ready, Six."

"I still don't get those nicknames," Blaine complains. The two boys grin.

"Oh, Blaine. If only you realized."

"Realized what?" Blaine asks desperately. But the boys don't answer, they simply smile mischievously, and exit the common room. Blaine rolls his eyes, and Sebastian and Cameron smirk to themselves.

Nick and Jeff walk down the hallway, consciously making sure that there's as little space in between them, but not as little as to be obvious about it. They arrive at the main office, and sit down.

"Can I help you boys with something?" the kind secretary asks. Jeff shakes his head.

"Nope. Waiting for my cousin." The lady smiles, and looks at her computer for a second.

"Ah. Ms. Sterling told me to expect her. Thank you for coming to get her. I assume you'll help her find her way around?" Jeff and Nick nod, the secretary is perfectly used to seeing both of them. All of the staff and all of the people at Dalton know that Nick never goes anywhere without Jeff, and visa versa.

They wait for a little bit, the mischievous secretary savoring the tension in the air as she works in the silent area. Then, two people come in, a pale-skinned woman and a caramel-skinned teenager, and Nick and Jeff's eyes pop out. Holy crap, why is Santana, the McKinley girl, here? It can't be. . .

The woman and the teenager go over to the front desk, and the woman introduces herself as Maribel Lopez. She gestures to the other girl, apparently her daughter, and the secretary beckons Nick and Jeff over.

"Ah, Ms. Lopez, here is Jeffrey now. Plus, Nicolas, like always. They're a package deal. I assume I am to leave you to them?" Maribel nods, and turns to the boys. The familial resemblance between Maribel and Jeff's mom Olivia is uncanny. They look practically identical.

"Hi, Jeffrey. I think my sister Olivia might have told you about me, but I'm Maribel." Jeff extends his hand, and she shakes it, and he notices Santana snort in amusement.

"Jeff. And this is Nick. Nice to meet you," Jeff says. Nick copies his handshake, and Maribel turns to Santana.

"Santana, Jeff. Jeff, Santana. You're cousins, so Santana, be nice," Maribel says, slightly tiredly. Santana smirks, and waves.

"Hey," Jeff says, not sure how to react to meeting her in person.

"Hi. I'm-"

"Nick," Santana says, cutting him off. "I've been right here the whole time," she drawls. Nick and Jeff smile. She's fun.

"Cool. You want a quick tour? We had planned that you come with us to our Warbler practice, but it might get boring." Jeff says. Maribel has broken off, talking again to the secretary, and Santana grins.

"Sure. And, I promise that I won't leak anything back to McKinley. I assume you could tell I go there," she says, gesturing to her short cheerleading uniform, specifically the WHMS printed across her breast.

"Perfect. Let's go," Jeff says. As they give a tour, both boys quickly decide a few things about Santana. One, she's really fun, AKA sarcastic, witty, and sassy. Two, She's a really awesome cousin. Three, she'd be _perfect_ for Sebastian. Funny thing too, considering their sexual tension-filled duet.

She and Jeff bond instantly, and both immediately get protective feelings towards the other. They talk away like they've known each other forever, and she's really nice around him, even though both boys know now that she can be dangerous when she wants to be. Santana and Nick get along really well, too. All of their personalities differ enough so they work.

Eventually, they make their way to the Warbler commons, and by now, Jeff and Nick had told Santana about how Sue, now her aunt as well, had shown them past and future videos of her singing. She replies flippantly, saying that Sue showed her the videos too, making Jeff laugh.

"Although, Sue's divination could use some work. I actually already I know that I'm solidly bi, even though I haven't "come out" yet, and even though Britts is hot, I'm not into her that way. Also, I'm pretty sure that Andrew McCarthy wouldn't have gotten away with throwing that slushie at Blaine if I was there," she drawls. Jeff smirks. Oh yes, she's very much like Sebastian.

All of them can't wait to see the other boys' reactions when they find out that Jeff's cousin is _Santana Lopez_. They go to the common room, and push open the doors. All of the Warblers stop to greet them, but once they identify the girl on front of them, their jaws drop, and the three of them burst out laughing. Cameron recovers the quickest, and joins them in laughing at his friends' ridiculous expressions.

Once they snap out of it, the go around introducing themselves, and Santana immediately bonds with a select group: Trent, due to their shared sassy nature; Cameron, since their both badasses and pessimists; Thad, which confuses everyone; and Sebastian, which everyone expected. She also gets to know Wes, David, and Richard well, and the rest of them are too star-struck to do or say much.

The nine of them sit down on two couches, and they talk a little bit, Santana informs them that she knows about the videos, and repeats her promise of not spilling anything from their practice to anyone at McKinley.

"So, along with the New Directions, you're a cheerleader?" Cameron asks, just to make sure. She nods.

"Yep. Jeff and my aunt, Sue, is our coach." The boys shudder, and Jeff and Santana laugh. "Yeah, she's insane, but she's always liked me."

They keep talking, and Santana's eyes drift around until they reach Sebastian's. Dark, mysterious black/brown meets glittering, mischievous green, and the corner's of both of their mouths turn up in a slight smile. They both look away at the same time, their gaze unanimously drifting to Nick and Jeff, who are sitting _way_ too close to each other to be 'just friends'. Sebastian and Santana exchange another look. Both of them can tell that Nick and Jeff like each other, but, of course, both are too nervous about ruining their friendship to say anything.

Santana smirks to herself. She might have just met her cousin, but she already loves him like family, and she wants to help him. And help Nick too. He's cool. There are already multiple plans formulating in her head, but the best one stands out. She knows that both of them like to pull pranks, so why not get them together with a prank?

Cameron _definitely_ saw Sebastian and Santana looking at each other, and he can also tell that Santana's planning something. What, he doesn't know. She's mysterious that way.

Nick and Jeff exchange a look. They also noticed Sebastian and Santana staring, and a shared look from the two boys tell Nick and Jeff everything they need to know. These two were made to get together, and they have to help them, and the best way to to that is to prank them. This'll be good.

They keep talking, and Wes brings up her videos, and Nick, thinking about how to get Sebtana together, slyly asks for a demonstration. She obliges, thinking of a song before plugging in her phone to the speaker system and starting in the middle of the room. The Warblers all clear the furniture to the edges of the room and sit, watching the Latina.

Electronic music comes on - how, none of the Warbler know - and Santana starts to move and dance to the beat. They recognize the song, _Ready For It… _by Taylor Swift. When she starts to sing, the boys' jaws drop. She's even better live. They boys form a circle around her, and she dances to the song, mixing in sultry dance moves with the teens around her. All of the Warblers are excited, and the straight or bi ones watch, rapt with attention.

The Warblers join in on backup, not that she needs it, and when she finishes the song, the boys burst out in applause. She dips an exaggerated curtsy, and she turns to the boys.

"Why don't you guys go now? I know there were many fantastic videos of me, but I'd like to know about you. And you don't have to do your acapella thing. You can just do solos, like I did." They all think for a second, until Cameron takes things into his own hands.

"I've got a song." He then goes over to Santana and whispers the name of a song, and she claps excitedly.

"Awesome. This should be good. I love this song." She takes a second to find the song, and then all eyes turn to Cameron, now in the middle of the circle. Then, he bursts out into a version of Iyaz's _Replay_, and Santana and the other boys dance along. Jeff silently challenges Santana to a dance-off, and she accepts, smirking. Jeff, David, and Sebastian, the best Warbler dancers, set up a formation which Santana perfectly joins, and they go through a routine.

When they finish, slightly out of breath, Jeff nods at Santana. "Not bad. You definitely know what you're doing."

"I know," Santana says, dramatically and gracefully falling onto the couch beside Cameron. He grins, and Wes calls everyone to order. They decide to do a run through of a practice song, and Santana watches as they argue over solos and debate about dance moves. She starts to get some ideas of her own that she wants to test out, so she slips off, and finds the dance studio, the same place with all the dorky yellow chairs. She finds the speaker system, plugs in her phone, and shuffles her dance mix. Taking her first position, she starts to dance.

Leaping, twirling, and flipping, Santana dances around the room, testing out some moves that she thinks would suit the Warblers. After a while, though, she just goes freestyle, letting the music guide her. She does some ballet stuff, some hip hop, some Latin-inspired moves, as much as she can. She loves to do tango and salsa, but she needs a partner for those, and it's hard to find one that matches up to her, skill-wise.

When she finishes, out of breath, she hears clapping. She whips around and smirks when she sees Sebastian leaning casually against the door frame.

"Interesting location choice," he comments cheekily, looking at her cockily. Santana rolls her eyes, despite her amusement at his comment, and despite how well he wears that look.

"Yeah, whatever. Why are you here? Can I help you with something?"

"I was looking for you," he replies flippantly. "You really got moves. That was impressive," he compliments. Santana nods, and grabs a chair to sit down in and Sebastian follows suit.

"Thanks." They sit in silence for a little bit, Santana catching her breath, and Sebastian studies the Latina out of the corner of his eye. "What's the deal with Nick and Jeff?" Santana asks suddenly. Sebastian looks at her.

"Well, they've kept up the story that they've been best friends for 7 years, Jeff obviously likes Nick, but Nick has been lying to himself, thinking that he's straight when he actually has a thing for Jeff but doesn't want to ruin their friendship," Sebastian summarizes.

"That's what I got too," Santana says. "Damn. Now that he's my cousin, I feel obliged to do something." Sebastian snickers.

"Well, they do love to pull pranks . . . why don't we prank them? With them ending up in a closet together, of course." He looks over at Santana, and she smirks evilly.

"Of course. And I know just how to do it."

Nick and Jeff snicker when the see Sebastian follow Santana out of the Warbler commons. They exchange a glance, and sneak off to a deserted classroom. Math, maybe? Jeff wasn't exactly sure, he doesn't really bother paying attention anyways. Nick, however, is practically the model student. He's the teacher's favorite, which means Jeff can have some leeway due to their close friendship, though he wishes it otherwise.

"We totally need to prank them, Jeff starts. Nick grins, and he watches with heart eyes as Jeff gets his scheming face on. "Hopefully, it'll end with them making out in a closet."

"Hey, we should get the key from Wes to the closet in the Warbler commons!" Nick says excitedly. Jeff grins.

"And I have the perfect set up."

They all reconvene back in the Warblers hall, and somehow, a large cooler of water had been supplied, which all the Warblers appreciated. Nick and Jeff exchanged glances. Time to work. Both went over to Santana, who was talking with Cameron and Sebastian, and Jeff casually spilled a tiny bit of water behind his cousin. Then, Jeff offered to show them a dance move, since Santana was asking about their choreography. Jeff did the move flawlessly, and encouraged Nick to copy it.

He tried, but stumbled into Santana, who immediately stepped backwards, and, as planned, slipped on the water spill. And, since they are prank masters, Sebastian was right there, and caught her. Much to their dismay, their eyes only stayed connected for a few seconds before Sebastian helped Santana up. Then, Santana looks at what she slipped on.

"I feel like we should clean this up, someone else could slip and hurt themselves." Sebastian and Cameron nod, and Wes volunteers Nick and Jeff to get the mop from the closet. The go over, and rummage through the closet. As they do, Santana and Sebastian casually follow them, and once they enter the closet, Santana shuts and locks the door behind them. Then, they high-five, and rejoin the rest of the Warblers, who are all watching them with grins. Santana tosses the key back to Wes, and they all sit down and wait.

In the closet, Nick and Jeff are talking about how their plan went.

"Damn . . . it didn't really work! We needed them to raise the sexual tension, and they did, but they didn't crack! They're good. We need a new plan . . ." Jeff mutters. Nick nods, and finds the mop. They turn around and Jeff tries the door handle, but it doesn't open. Nick tries too, but it's clearly locked.

"What the hell guys?!" Nick yells, sure that the rest of the boys plus Santana can hear them. Then, he spots a note taped to the door. He carefully removes the tape, and reads the note aloud, so Jeff can know what it says.

"Ahem, _Dear Nick and Jeff, just stop. You really need to stop being such oblivious dumbasses and man up. We all know, everyone knows except you two. The eye-sex during practice is killing us. So, we've decided to make it obvious. Jeff, you have something to tell Nick, and don't worry. Nick, no one gives a damn about your supposed sexuality, so grow some balls. Love you! - The Warblers (Written by Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe)_"

"My god . . ." Jeff mumbles. Nick shows him the paper, looking nervous. All the Warblers plus Santana had signed the bottom. "The jerks . . ."

"Um . . .Jeff?" Jeff looks up at him, and when his blue eyes meet Nick's brown ones, Nick decides that he'll tell him. What's he got to lose? Well, besides Jeff, his best friend. "I, um, think that I might actually be bi-sexual . . . don't hate me!" Jeff stares at him incredulously.

"Why would I hate you, Nicky! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" Jeff quickly jumps forwards and hugs the brunette, and when they pull apart, they only separate a few inches. Their eyes meet again, and Jeff leans in, gently placing his lips on Nick's.

Nick is taken by surprise at first, but sinks into the kiss immediately, placing his hand on the back of Jeff's neck, returning it just as passionately. When they run out of air, the boys separate, and stare at each other. Then, as Nick expected from knowing Jeff for so long, Jeff started rambling.

"Sorry, Nick, I didn't mean-I mean I know you don't like me, but-" Jeff is cut off by Nick kissing him again, and Jeff smiles. Nick breaks it, he needs to tell Jeff how he feels.

"Jeff, I really like you. Yes, you're my best friend, and I hope that you always will be, but . . . I want more. Please tell me that you feel it too before I die of embarrassment!" Jeff's smile grows wider.

"I love you too, Nicky! I was so scared!"

"Well, at least we're over it, Jeffy. And I guess we have the Warblers to thank, don't we?" Nick says. Jeff nods reluctantly.

"Yeah. I just wonder why they didn't do anything sooner." Nick tilts his head thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that is a good question. You want to know what another good one is?" Jeff looks at him cheekily, and it takes everything in his for Nick to not kiss him again. "Will you be my boyfriend, Six?"

"I'd love to, Three!" Jeff hugs him tightly, and when he lets go, Nick knocks on the door, and surprisingly, it opens, revealing a large group of smirking teenagers. "Let me guess . . . you heard everything?" Jeff assumes. They all nod.

"Congrats, guys!" Trent shouts, and they all burst into applause.

"Ok, who's idea was it?" Nick asks. They all point to Santana and Sebastian, who dip exaggerated bows.

"No need to thank us," Santana drawls.

"Thanks anyways," Jeff says, winking at her. She laughs and rolls her eyes. Nick and Jeff notice Sebastian looking fondly at Santana, and are reminded that their plan failed. But then, Sebastian loops an arm around Santana's waist, and she leans against him. Then, Nick and Jeff burst out laughing. Santana catches on, and joins them, confusing everyone else.

"What's going on?" Thad asks.

"Let's sit down. Then we'll tell you," Jeff suggests. They all follow his example and turn to the new couple.

_Once Santana turned the lock on the storage closet, she and Sebastian high-fived, sending sparks up and down their bodies. They exchanged a look, clearly stating: _"We're not going to end up like them, let's talk about this." _Once they boys settled down to wait - David promised to get a recording - Santana and Sebastian slipped out, but not before Cameron whispered to his friend to 'Go get her'. _

_They went to the same room from earlier, and just stared at each other. Then, they moved closer, and possibly just for experimenting purposes, got locked in an extremely passionate kiss. Neither of them immediately pulled away, so Sebastian's arms snaked around Santana's waist, and her hands tangled in his hair. Their mouths opened in sync, and his tongue flicked into her mouth, twisting together with hers. Even once they ran out of air, which was an impressive time since they were both talented singers, they reattached their lips immediately. _

_When they finally separated, they both smirked. _

"_Not bad, Smythe," Santana said. _

"_You're pretty good yourself Lopez," Sebastian commented. "And if you don't care about dating the enemy, I love to explore this further." Santana grinned and rolls her eyes._

"_Despite the fact that that was extremely cheesy, I'm in. Who gives a shit about dating the enemy? It's not like I'm going to tell you anything, or visa versa."_

"_Nice." then, they came together again for another kiss. _

All eyes are on Nick and Jeff, but the two boys are discreetly watching Sebtana, since they're surprisingly cute even with their spitfire personalities. Sebastian is leaning back on a couch, and Santana's head is resting on his chest, with their hands intertwined.

The two boys brief everyone on their new status plus some information on past events, and expose Sebtana's new relationship, who take no shame in it. Cameron heavily congratulates Sebastian for finally landing someone besides a one-night stand, and Jeff, already with his protectiveness, threatens him not to hurt her. Santana returns the favor by terrifying Nick with a few well-delivered death threats. She also warns Jeff not to let Nick get away, since she's taken a liking to him.

Once Warbler practice ends, everyone files out, save Santana and Sebastian, who lingered behind.

"Nick and Jeff really are very cute, aren't they?" Santana says. Sebastian nods.

"Definitely. We totally made the right decision to prank them."

"So did they."

"What?"

"The whole "water spill, I fall, you catch me incident" was a planned thing by Niff, which is a great name, if I do say so myself. They were trying to set us up. They were hoping the sexual tension would be too much, but sadly for them, we don't break that easily. Add in a way their crazy scheme worked, I guess." Sebastian grinned at his sly and crafty girlfriend.

"Well, I guess fate has a mind of its own. It must have been inevitable."

"I couldn't agree more. And don't think I didn't notice the looks you were giving me in those videos. You're not that subtle."

"You could tell?"

"Of course I could. I know what screwing around looks like, and I know what being turned on looks like. I'm often the cause of the latter, so I would know it anywhere."

"You sneaky little-"

"You're too kind," Santana says, grinning. They hear a thump by the doors, and roll their eyes. "Jeez. Can't get any privacy here, can you?"

"No, not really. Well, let's see what's happening with the rest of the Warblers."

"I wonder what they think is happening . . ."

"Let's find out."

All the Warblers craned their necks against the oak doors to hear what Santana and Sebastian were saying, but they couldn't make it out through the heavy doors. Wes sighed in defeat and turned to the other boys.

"We should probably give them some privacy guys. They just got together, and the sexual tension was really high. They'll likely be making out until curfew."

They guys all groaned in disappointment and split up to head up to their dorms, and once they were all gone, Santana and Sebastian emerged from the Warbler commons smirking.

"Y'know, I wouldn't mind that . . ." Sebastian comments. Santana grins.

"Wes really does have some great ideas."

THE END


End file.
